


Open Your Eyes

by magickmoons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deception, Episode Related, Episode: s06e09 Clap Your Hands If You Believe, Fae & Fairies, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rape, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: What happened to Dean in the faery realm duringClap Your Hands if You Believe.





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right after Dean is 'abducted' from the cornfield in _Clap Your Hands_. While the show played these ideas for laughs, that is not the tone of this fic. If you want specifics on the non-con, see end notes.
> 
> The Explicit rating is more for the theme of this fic, than for the sex itself. Just FYI.  
> 

...

 

It was dark, or maybe Dean just couldn't open his eyes.  _ Probably should be worried about that. Yep, gonna get right on that. Just as soon as my brain isn't mush. _

Sunlight warmed his skin and a hand caressed his face. He turned into the soft touch, and a low voice murmured, "So beautiful."

He tried to place the voice that belonged to the lips ghosting along his jaw. "Cas?" he guessed hopefully.  _ No, that's not right ... _

"Yes, Dean, it's me. Open your eyes."

Dean forced his eyes open, squinting even in the dimly lit glade. Someone was kneeling next to him, leaning over him, backlit by a hazy green light. He blinked and the blurry image slowly resolved into dark, tousled hair, too-blue eyes, and a welcoming smile.

"Cas?" he repeated. It seemed wrong that Cas would be ... wherever he was. He couldn't quite remember; he'd been running, Sam might have been there, but not Cas, he didn't think.

Dean started to push up onto his elbows, trying to get a better look at their surroundings, but he was stopped by Cas's hand on his chest, a gentle but inexorable weight pressing him back to the ground. Cas followed him down, and Dean could feel warm breath on his face as he spoke.

"My beautiful Dean. Just let yourself enjoy this." The whispered words were accompanied by soft kisses on Dean's eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, his lips. "Let us have this pleasure."

Cas's lips were demanding against his. Dean knew there were reasons -- lots of reasons -- that they'd never done this before, but suddenly they didn't seem so important, or even memorable. 

As Cas's lips touched his, even that bit of rational thought fled. He opened to Cas, felt the hot press of his tongue, stroking and curling, exploring Dean's mouth. Hands tangled in his hair, holding his head still as he tried to counter the kiss. Fingers stroked his face, trailed down his neck, tugged impatiently at his shirt.

"Hey, slow down," he gasped when Cas pulled back. Cas just looked down at him, an odd smile on his face, before diving back in.

From there, it was just moments and sensations hazily cartwheeling from one to the next. 

He jumped when he felt hands brush along his bare chest -- where the hell had his clothes gone, and how had he missed that? Then he was being manhandled, turned onto his belly. He protested again. "Not that I don't mind a guy who know what he wants, Cas, but it's okay to take our time this time, y'know?" He glanced back over his shoulder but Cas's face was in shadow. He made a questioning sound.

"Hush, Dean."

Dean dropped his head back to the ground as a series of soft kisses trailed down his back, spreading liquid relaxation along his spine and out through his torso and limbs.

He groaned. "That's so good."

Time sped and slowed again as he was quickly but efficiently prepped and then it was all heat and want and need, unable to focus on anything but Cas moving inside him, hands dancing along his skin. Dean lost track of how many times Cas brought him to the edge, over the edge, only for desire to start building again even before he'd caught his breath. It was impossible and overwhelming and exquisite.

He never, ever wanted it to stop. But he hurt, muscles he'd never even felt before ached and burned like he'd been running for days. He feebly batted Cas's hand away from his cock, even as he thrust again, eagerly seeking friction and pleasure and relief.

"Break. Need a ... " he panted. Fuck, his lips were numb. He ran a too-dry tongue over them and blew out a shaking breath.

Dean felt chilled, and the absence of the body above him suddenly registered. He lazily turned over. "Man, I don't know why we never..."

He trailed off, his satisfied grin fading as he saw the glade filled with people -- although he wouldn't swear to the fact that they  _ were _ people -- and standing above him: a tall,  _ naked _ , dark-haired man who, though objectively beautiful in an otherwordly sense, failed to look anything at all like Cas.

"Cas?" he called, worried, seeing only unfamiliar faces. He rolled to his knees. "Where's Cas? Who are you?" He glared at the man now laughing down at him.

"I am Oberon, Lord of this realm. But who is this 'Cas,' whom I have to thank for your ardor?"

"Castiel, jackass. What'd you do with him?"

The man froze for a moment, eyes focused on Dean's. He laughed out loud. "The angel?"

"Yes, the angel," Dean growled, tired of repeating himself, worried for Cas, and really wishing he knew where his clothes were. "What have you done with the frikkin' angel, Castiel?"

Everything waited as Oberon fell silent. Finally, a small smile graced his lips. "Oh, Dean, Castiel was never here." He crouched down beside Dean, running fingers lightly along his jaw. "It was always me. I allowed you to see whom you wished. It does tend to make the first times so much easier that way."

Dean's stomach dropped. "No." His voice broke. He shook his head absently. "You ... No." He launched himself at the smirking Oberon, but was caught by several sets of hands and held fast.  _ It was Cas. It had to be ... _ He squeezed his eyes shut as memories flooded through his mind, muscles quivering under the hands holding him.

Oberon casually stood and sighed regretfully. "All the same, as delightful as our interlude was, I make it a point to not get involved in disputes over angels' pets. They do tend to be aggressively possessive, you see."

"I'm no one's pet," he snarled, pulling ineffectually at the hands on his arms.

Oberon's laugh filled the night. "Of course you aren't, Dean. I can't imagine why I thought that." He glanced at the others. "I'm done with him."

With a pop, Oberon disappeared from the glade, and Dean found himself clothed again, still surrounded by a circle of not-quite-humans. Rage boiled beneath his skin, and maybe he couldn't go after Oberon himself -- not yet anyway -- but he was going to make someone pay. In an instant, he had his gun in one hand, his knife in the other, and was advancing on the nearest whatever-it-was, ready to find just how many ways he could kill it.

There was a shimmer, and he was back in the cornfield, firing into the blackness, desperately trying to remember what he was shooting at. Thoughts spun out of his head faster than he could trace them. Only the feeling of danger remained momentarily. He turned around in a panic, but saw no one. It was silent. A quick search of the area showed no trace of Sam, and worse, no trace of his cell phone.

Still feeling vaguely unsettled, and pointedly ignoring the increasing urge to pray for Cas, he began the long walk back into town.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Spoilers:**  
>  Oberon has sex with Dean in the guise of Castiel, then reveals the deception.
> 
> Also posted at [my tumblr](http://magickmoons.tumblr.com/post/162292362890/open-your-eyes).


End file.
